Love that will last forever
by Lightingmist95
Summary: Naruto angered Sasuke when he meet him for the first time in high school. Now Sasuke wants to make Naruto regret ever messing with him! but what happens when Sasuke starts to like the Dobe, what will he do when his dobe starts to date someone else! Main SasuNaru, very jealousy and Possessive Sasuke! I'm not good at writing summary's sorry:(
1. First call of destiny

**Small yet Big love**

**I do not own Naruto or any characters in this story (: plus Naruto belongs only to sasuke :)**

**this is my first story please support me and review and tell me if don't like something.**

**warning: Yaoi, don't like don't read simple... ^.^**

**Rated: M**

**coupling: Sasunaru, Naruhina.**

**I hope to continue this story and I will decide that based on how people will review. im trying to make this story very different please be supportive. **

* * *

** chapter 1 : first call of destiny **

Naruto Uzumaki is just a normal boy(not really) his father was the owner of the Uzumaki Alpha technology crops which is also known as UATC. His father was a very handsome person with blond heir and sky blue eyes plus he had a very kind and loving heart and with a very gentleman like personality.

Naruto's mum she was a very beautiful and caring woman but there's always a but when talking about kushina Uzumaki, people often can get deceived by her looks, her long red heir cute innocent face making her look like an fallen angel but her temper is something like a TV which can be switched ON and OFF in just few second. Just as her, kushina's one and only son Naruto was just like her even thought they didn't look a like but Naruto's personality was similar to hers.

Leaving all that aside Naruto Uzumaki was a orphan! his mum and dad died in a car crash (so he was told) well that what the old hag said! but for some reason Naruto find it hard to believe because his grandmother Tsunade who is very steric with him and always nagging him because he have to take over his dad company when he turns 20.

Naruto find Tsunade very mysterious and a liar at some point! when ever Naruto ask question about his parents Tsunade would get all worked up and try to avoid the questions which why Naruto hates her and calls her the OLD HAG.

Naruto is 15 and is a good looking boy but that never works for him to get a beautiful and cute girl of his dream because of his annoying personality girls never likes him! except Hinata hyuga who is very shy this also one of the reason why Naruto never noticed her.

Naruto has sun kissed skin with 3 whiskers marks on both cheeks, Naruto's blond heir which shines like gold in the sunny days and his eyes are impossible to describe, blue as the sky or blue as the sea nothing seems to fill the gap of Naruto's **twinkling** eyes.

_**Morning in Naruto Uzumaki's life**_

As always Naruto wouldn't wake up after 4 of his alarm clock has been ringing, Naruto's house is huge even thought Naruto is scared of being alone he still choose to move to the room at the very end of the hall.

When Naruto didn't wake up his cousin brother konohamaru, whose name was given after school that Naruto right now attends!

Konoha high school.

"Naruto nii-channnnnnnn wake up it's already 8:15am your going to be late grandma Tsunade will kill you get uppp mah!"

But Naruto showed no sign of movement, so Konohamaru got up from Naruto's bed while murmuring "Your going to regret ya know!"

He set up trying to wake Naruto one last time but when that didn't work he went to get a glass of water from the table at the bed side. Pureed all of it on Naruto's face!

Naruto's reaction was laugh able " wwaaaahhauh what the fu*ck you little brat i'll kill you!" konohamaru runs for the door "When you can get me" and he left the room.

"Tsk that brat I was having a wonderful dream about my delicious Ramen" Naruto said with his sleepy and drooling face, when he looked at the clock and stated to jump and run about the room screaming(which he always does ),

"Waahhhhhhh I'm running late, I'm gonna be late! I to have hurry or else Iruka-Sensei will KILL ME huahhh! I don't want to die" Naruto got ready as soon as possible, not having a proper breakfast he just grab a toast and a big bottle of milk because their house doesn't have the small one!

He doesn't have time he ran out of the house and got in the limo told the driver to hurry he checked his D&G watch it was 8:49.

Naruto got out of the limo at the school gate there was no one there only 2 minutes left so he run as fast as he could. Just at that moment a motor-bike went by his left side almost hitting him!

" You bastard ahh! no point his gone!" oh well Naruto wasn't going shout because the boy with his bike is long gone. "F*ck I'm late I'm so dead" Naruto went side the building still running on the corridors just as he was going to turn right... **BAAAAAAM**

... Naruto run into someone so hard that it knock the life out of him, Naruto fell on his ass on the floor,

"Itai... sorry" Naruto said rubbing his ass

"tsk don't you have your eyes with you? Where do you keep your eyes? under your pants?" said the raven heir boy with the palest skin that Naruto has seen in his life, this is also whom Naruto run on to!

Naruto stared at the good looking boy who has emotionless eyes, was making an annoyed face and plus it all he has no manners!

Our quick tempered Naruto got angry because he sorry the moment they bummed, even thought the fault wasn't his alone, both them were at fault! that teme Naruto was staring at is also is to be blamed.

That teme should say sorry too!

"What the fuck! what's wrong with you? and your cocky mouth? I apologized you should do the same! plus my eyes are with me I think your the one who keeps his eyes on his underwear! do you want me to take them out, you teme?"

Sasuke look at the boy blankly but inside he was shocked!... no one has ever talk to him like that! he was the great sasuke uchiha girls would died for him even the boys loved him yet there stands a blond boy talking rudely with him.

_'__Hn interesting'_

"Hn your such an dobe blonde, it seems like your asking to see what's under my underwear" Naruto blushed like a tomato, and shuttered when he replied to the Unknown hentai boy" Y...Y.. you must be joking I.. I bet there's nothing under there and I don't need to see anything you... you .. you mental teme!"

Sasuke smirked " Hnn! did you say there nothing thing under there? oh well now I really want to show you how wrong you are and that there is always something under every boys pants including you"

Sasuke placed a hand on top of Naruto's very sensitive clothed member! making Naruto's heart skip a beat as he approach the blonde.

He came so close that Naruto can feel the other boy's warm breath on his face! Naruto's cheeks placed many colours which in the end landed on bright red at the thought of where the strange boy has put his hand on.

That is what's making the raven boy smirk even more. Seeing that smirk naruto came to his senses and when he did came to his right mind Naruto was angry thinking _'Why am 'I blushing? I'm a guy a straight guy I love girls and big boobs yeah that's right!'_ with that thought he pushed the raven boy harshly!

And said " Are you a homosexual or something? well who cares listen you bastard for your information I don't swing the other way I'm straight not homo! get picture? now get away from me you made me way too late for my class now Iruka sensei will kill me!"

Naruto got up so did sasuke!

Naruto made a ugly face at the raven and was about to leave but Sasuke wasn't having that yet, after all this dobe has insulted his Uchiha pride!

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and pushed him against the wall really hard making Naruto hiss with pain! "Itai you teme what do you think your doing?"

Sasuke smirk very evilly and said " D**o you think I will let you go just like that after you** talked** to me like that? ha?"** Sasuke said that very coldly made Naruto shiver to his core. Naruto wasn't scared but something about this raven made him feel uneasy.

"Move it teme! stop wasting my time" Sasuke was amused at the point that he has no effect on the blond(or he thought) " Hn! your something out of the ordinary!(which naruto was) interesting what's you name dobe?"

Naruto was now very angry "Don't call me that, you teme! do you think I will tell my name to someone like you?" Naruto strangled to free himself from the raven's hand which was making the raven smirk with enjoyment.

Naruto mentally face palmed thinking _'Urahh why do I always get myself in a messy situation! I have to do something to wipe that annoying smirk off that face but how'_ he put one of his free hand inside his cross body bag in the hope to find something! anything! to wipe that teme's smirk _'**ahhhh found something!**_

**Milk bottle **from earlier!

The raven wasn't paying attention to that, he was looking at the boy's face endlessly not sure why but there's something about this boy seems really familiar, while he was doing that Naruto pulled the bottle out and opening the led making sure that the other boy wont notice and...

**Splash !** Naruto splash the whole milk on Sasuke's head!

Sasuke was so stunned that his grip on the blonds hand softened and Naruto took that chance and run without thinking where he was going.

Sasuke stared at the empty place where the blond was standing... still don't sure of what happened.

_Tap tap tap tap_ " He sure gave you a milk shower, how troublesome " said a voice behind Sasuke, who turned to see who did the voice belong to.

It was Shikamaru. Shikamaru bent down and picked up the milk bottle naruto left behind and said " Isn't this too big to bring in school that idiotic Naruto sure does some strange staff, ha?"

Sasuke raised an brow "Is that his name? and long were you there?" shikamaru sighed and said "Yes that's his name, his in some of my classes and I was here long enough to know your gay!, to tell you the truth that was shocking but it make sense for why you don't look at girls"

Sasuke folded his arms together and said " I'm not gay, I don't like these girls because they love me for my looks and what I did with that dobe was to entertain myself, I was bored and he seemed like an interesting toy to pass time!"

Shikamaru took a long breath and said " yare yare (oh boy)" Sasuke's evil smirk was back on when he run a hand through his heir and felt the wet and cold milk, "hn that dobe will pay and he will pay badly! Naruto ha? wait and see what I do to you! you shouldn't have dared to mess with a Uchiha"

shikamaru thought this will turn ugly and he was right about that after all he is always right! "bye sasuke I have to go and see the principle I have a message to deliver" sasuke looked at him blankly" Hn " Sasuke is all he said which meant like I care..

**end of chapter 1**

* * *

**Thanking for reading I hope you liked it let me know how I did and if you want another chapter.**

**sorry for my grammar and spelling mistake. **

**sorry the kissing things will be on next chapter please read the next chapter.**


	2. When my world collides with yours

**I don't know if I should be sad or happy my first ever fanfiction I only had 4 reviews T-T:( please review also forgive me with my spelling mistakes**

**Thanks to these who reviewed :)**

**warning: yaoi **

**Rated:M**

**please if you want to make any suggestion feel free to PM me :D**

**I don't not owe any of the characters in this story :(**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**When my world collides with yours**

Naruto was running up the stairs and came to a stop on the roof top door, panting heavily "...eh nani?! why did come here my class is on the second floor...man its all that teme fault" Naruto opened the door and went in it was a good sunny, warm day! ha bet that teme is angry" pfft hahaha I did wipe his smirk, now he'll know not to mess his me Naruto Uzumaki and bastard what's his name anyways I bet it's Mr Grumpy hahahah" Naruto laugh proudly at what he did.

He wasn't going to the lesson anymore if he goes now Iruka Sensei will give him a hard time he decided that he'll go to his next lesson with Kakashi Sensei. and he did exactly that.

On break he went to the cafeteria with Kiba " Oi Naruto what happened to you this morning! Why didn't you come to Iruka sensei's lesson" Kiba ask putting his hand behind his head

"hahahah you wont believe what happened ya see I was running late and I meet a jerk this morning" Naruto told everything to Kiba they both laughed "Damn Naruto all the fun things always happens to you! but I wonder who that boy is though" they laugh together about it and joking around not knowing what will follow their fun days.

" Dunno but his a bastard for sure! so that's his name to me hahahahah" well knowing Kiba he is a gossip lover by lunch time all of Naruto's friend knew about it! hell the whole school knew about it! and everybody is wondering who was the mystery boy that Naruto gave a milk shower to?.

Sasuke was siting on the chairs of his desk reading a book (to keep his brain active) then suigetsu came with his loud mouth,

"hey sasuke did you hear, did you hear that a boy from class 2B gave someone a milk shower ahhahah1 I wonder who that idiot is? and you know whats the best part is? I hear that boy is gay! hahah" the raven boy clenched his hand.

He raised a brow and glared get the shark teeth boy but the other boy totally ignored it " Neh Sasuke? where were you this morning?" he ask with a hint of _'I know it was you Sasuke'_ on his voice.

Sasuke now turned his head toward the window from where you can see the cafeteria, Sasuke smirk evilly when he saw a certain blond boy talking with a group of people,'_hn dobe so you are spreading rumours about me ha?'_ (which naruto didn't do.)

Sasuke said that in a very low voice that suigetsu was leaning his ears on the raven's direction to hear but **too late...** sasuke started to get up and suigetsu gave his a confused look and ask "where are you going Sasuke?" Sasuke didn't bother to look at him and said " Hn going to cafeteria",

Sasuke smirk and started to walk off " But you never go there because it's too crowded what changed today Sasuke?" suigetsu said walking behind the raven and Sasuke acted as if he didn't hear anything.

_ 'If the dobe thinks I'm gay then I have no intention of telling him otherwise! hn it's time to play little homo game'_ Sasuke thought that in his mind.

Naruto was talking with a group of his friends Kiba, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Shino, and Sai.

Sakura and Ino were talking about the boy they both like more like was obsessed, his name was Sasuke or something. Whenever they say his name they add a " kyaaa" with it. Naruto has been hearing about that boy for quite long now but never meet him(that's what naruto thinks).

But whoever that Sasuke was just hearing about him made Naruto angry _'I cant get a single girl not even a ugly one but that boy has all the girl in the school... tsk'_ Naruto said that in his mind, and for the millionth time Naruto told the both obsessed girls "That sasuke boy sounds like a jerk to me!"

both Sakura and Ino looked at him and Naruto froze as if they were medusa or something " Naruto shut up or i'll kick your ass so badly that you wont be able to sit in your whole life time!" said Sakura in a dangerous tone, Naruto made a sad face and said" but saku-...",

before he could finish his sentence he felt someone putting their hand on his shoulder and said " Don't worry I'll protect your cute round ass with my life dobe!" What the hack thought Naruto and looked for the person who said that embarrassing thing, when he found him Naruto wished he hadn't.

Naruto looked and blink twice wishing it was his imagination and said " ehhhhhh? you homo teme whatyoudoing here get away fro- mnmph!?"

Before naruto could finish what he was saying the raven boy forced his soft pale pink lips on the blonds , Naruto's eyes wide open with shock and Sasuke's are closed shut. Everyone on the table gasped... Sakura and Ino felt their heart fell on the floor breaking into pieces, everything movement in the cafeteria stopped expect for these two who are the cause of this.

Sasuke was shocked at how a guy's lips can feel so good! Naruto tired to move but sasuke's grip on the back of his head and his waist was so strong that naruto cant move an niche!

Naruto's heart was going crazy it was beating so fast and loud that Naruto can hear the beating sounds loud and clear,he hoped no one else is able to hear it!

His body felt so so hot as if he was on fire, he blushed like crazy his mind going '**OMG OMG THIS IS MY FIRST KISS' N**aruto didn't even realized that he has closed his eyes giving in the pleasure he was getting from the raven.

Sasuke felt as if he was addicted to those lips now also felt as if that kiss wasn't enough he wants more!... he needs more! he pushed the blonds head toward his making the kiss more intense. Sasuke was now licking Naruto's lower lip, when Naruto didn't open he forced his tongue inside the lips!, his tongue brushing Naruto's teeth asking or more like demanding for an entrance! which Saruto refused to offer but Sasuke doesn't like no's in something that he wants,...

**mnhp?!...!? S**asuke bit Naruto's lower lip a bit too hard making Naruto bleed a little which run down on the side of his mouth. Naruto gasp in pain and opened his mouth a little and the quick raven took the advantage of it and his tongue slithered inside Naruto's tasty mouth.

Naruto's clenched his hand on Sasuke's shirt tightly ripping it with his nails! as he got lost in the sensation! as Sasuke explores every corner of Naruto's mouth, Naruto moaned at the feeling of Sasuke's tongue explore very single corner of his mouth and blushed more redly at feeling of two different type of Silvia mixing together creating a brand new taste which was turning him on!?

_'nani I'm turned on from a guys kiss'_ thought naruto in the back of his mind plus Sasuke made his heart skip a beat when sasuke's tongue meet his.

Sasuke wrapping his tongue around Naruto's and twist Naruto's tongue with his but something was wrong but what?! ah! he realized that he was fighting a solo tongue fight and now wondered why hasn't the blond responded to his kiss! Sasuke knows his a good kisser and that no one can resist his kiss.

Tears flicker from the blonde's eyes he was scared because he was actually enjoying a kiss from a person who he hates and meet only today. so he doesn't know what to do, on top of that he never kissed before and now he was being kissed by a guy a man with the same gender as him and in front of everyone now Naruto's mind was forced on the people not on the kiss or the raven.

He could hear people whispering things to each other about them. more tears role down his cheeks, sasuke felt the warm tears that role down Naruto's cheeks and landed on sasuke's nose, sasuke's eyes flanged opened and saw the tear in Naruto's now opened eyes! the raven pulled away immediately!.

Sasuke felt sad and sorry but why? he wanted to make the dobe upset, he wanted the crazy fan girls bully Naruto and make that dobe regret ever crossing path with him the great sasuke. but why was his heart aching strangely seeing that dobe cry. lots of question run through his mind but why?

* * *

**thank you for reading please review.**

**once again forgive my spelling mistake!**


	3. My painful or hateful love

**well because this is my first time writing even if I don't get enough reviews I will finish this story.**

**but still I will request the reader please read and review.**

**I do not own naruto or any other characters in this story**

**warning: sasunaru, yaoi, bullying, sexual harassment etc.**

**Rated: M**

**thanks to these who reviewed I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

**chapter 3**

**My Painful or Hateful love.**

Sasuke looked at Naruto without blinking he knew that everyone was staring at both him and at the blonde! but he doesn't care because it never effect him about what other people thought of him.

Naruto however was a different case!

Naruto was still sitting on the chair didn't move at all, his eyes were still closed tear rolling down his cheeks nonstop! blood and Silvia rolling down the side of his mouth! Naruto looked as if he was just raped.

Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Shino, Lee and Tenten looked at Naruto with concern for Naruto kept on crying! but on the other hand Sakura and Ino looked at Naruto with anger trying to burn hole in Naruto just by staring at him. No one knows what to say or do! Hinata broke the silence nervously " Ano... Naruto-Kun are y.. you ok ?" Naruto said nothing! infect no reaction came from him.

Why do i feel this strange kind of pain seeing that annoying dobe cry? hn, why should I give a fuck about him crying or not?.

Sasuke got angry at himself for feeling sorry for that boy, more importantly he got angry because he was just playing around with the blond boy, then why on the earth has he got a hard on just by kissing a dobe who he wants to make suffer!

Why did he think that the blond looked hot with saliva running down on the side of his mouth damn?!

Even the blood looked hot on the blonde!

Hating what he was feeling he bent down until his mouth was at Naruto's ear level and said,

"What happened dobe? where did the energetic you gone to? hn, I didn't think a boy would cry from being kissed! or are you just a crying baby? ha? your too girly scaredy cat! Hn even the girls don't cry about things like this!"

Without realizing the raven was actually doing this to clam the blond boy down.

"Sasuke-kun why?.. why would you kiss that annoying Naruto? he's a boy!, Why would you kiss a boy and why Naruto?" said a certain pinked heir girl with tears filling her eyes and waiting for an answer while Sasuke looked at her with irritation!

" Hn and why most I answer to you?" Sasuke said rising an questioning brow at Sakura, who looked at him with an painful expression,

" Because... because I.. I ..I.. I lo..." Sakura cant talk properly because Sasuke was looking at her constantly as if he was looking inside her soul.

"Let me guess! because you, you love ,love, me, me! right? but I, I think, think you should know that, that I don't like like you at all! and love is out of the question!" Sasuke said that mockingly to Sakura with flat and cold voice plus his emotionless face!

Sakura felt as if her heart was being kick over and over.

Main while when this was going on! Naruto on the other hand was hearing the words Sasuke had said to him over and over _**'Your a crying baby, too girly, scaredy cat , too girly, crying baby, EVEN girls don't cry"...**_

_N_aruto snap out of his mind just to hear the raven insult his friend!

"Your too ugly for me to love! your like a** leach** that doesn't get off no matter what you do or say! " Sakura felt as if she was dying.

"You teme how dare you insult Sakura-chan" Naruto had thrown a punch at Sasuke which the raven dozed easily, Naruto tried to pouch Sasuke few more times but that teme keeps on dozing them!

While Sakura shouts at Naruto saying, " Naruto don't you lay a hand on Sasuke-kun I will kill you if you make a scratch on him! "

Naruto stopped and looked at Sakura sadly and said " but Sakura-chan he-" but Sakura snap at him before he had the chance to finish what he wanted to say " Its your fault! all your fault Naruto! "and run out of the cafeteria leaving Naruto and everyone stunned, What did he do?.

Suigetsu laughed who had followed Sasuke to cafeteria ,said " That girl is a natter I mean that blonde stand up for her against the great sasuke uchiha and now she blamed him instead! I mean what did he do wrong neh? Sasuke?"

Sasuke just smirked and thought _'mission accomplished'_ now that blond was going to have a hard time, that dobe should pray that he wont meet him again because he still doesn't feel satisfied bullying that dobe!

The blonde would be a fine way to pass time. "Hn" Sasuke began to walk away, the stunned blond who still had tears in his eyes stood still without moving!

Sasuke looked at the dobe from the corner of his eyes "tsk why am' I looking at him?.

Naruto was frozen he didn't move. he was lost in thoughts about why did Sakura say it's all his fault? what did he do wrong? He liked her a lot all he wanted to do is help her!

"Ummmm Naruto...OI earth to Naruto. HEY YOU THERE buddy?" asked Kiba waving a hand in front of Naruto's eyes.

" eh? sorry did you say something?" ask Naruto (that is after coming to earth),

"Yeah we were just wondering if your OK, umm hey Naruto Can I ask why did the Sasuke uchiha ummm did what he did just now" ask Tenten as Naruto wipe the blood and tears from his face trying not to think about why he was bleeding.

"yeah I'm ok :) ehhhh? ...nani?!...Sasuke uchiha? what does he have to do with this?" Naruto asked confusingly

" yeah don't you know? the boy that kissed you is THE GREAT Sasuke?!... Naruto your an idoit! and a huge one!"

oh WOW no wonder why Sakura was so mad at him! the boy she liked had kiss him in front of her. Sai was confused about something he wanted to ask about it but wasn't sure if he should oh hell as if he wont ask what comes to his mind " Excuse me? you know out of all books I have read nun mentions that you bleed when you kiss I suppose it hurt to kiss in real life, ha? "

They all looked at Sai who had a book in his hand and he was flipping through pages looking for something! god knows what!

Naruto let out a sigh folded his hand and said "Don't be silly it doesn't hurt to kiss that teme bite my bottom lips because I didn't open my mouth to let his tongue in!"

Naruto said that without thinking! Everyone gasped and hearing that Ino's eyes twist with excitement **" you two had a deep kiss ! ...OMG that's soooooooooooooooooooo hot! kyaaaaa totally hot two boy ohhhhhhhh! I love Yaoi! "**

** W**hat the hack here we thought she also like Sasuke but guess she wasn't that paranoid or obsessed about the Uchiha unlike Sakura.

Naruto still wasn't back in his own laud world he was really quite because he felt as if people were giving him dirty looks ( which was true), Naruto doesn't deal very well with this type of things, He doesn't like being hated.

**DING DONG... **

School's over Naruto's car is waiting in the front gate as usual Naruto made his way out with Kiba and Hinata who always have lessons with him.

Naruto still felt as if people were staring at him, whispering and some were laughing " neh? Hinata does it look like people are staring at me "

Hinata hesitated not sure how to answer, but for some reason Hinata felt hurt not because Sasuke kissed Naruto hell no she didn't like Sasuke but who she liked was kissed by that Sasuke guy.

Kiba answered the question " Of course they are staring at you the whole school knows what Sasuke did and all the girls seems to hate you!, oh well Naruto tomorrows going to be a hard day be careful " Kiba informed warningly.

Naruto doesn't like being quite even when he is alone he talks to him self! and in the car he would bore the hell out of the driver by chatting all sort of rubbish.

his driver was short of relived Naruto wasn't talking yet he was worried because that's so un Narutoissh!

Naruto was so tried he doesn't want to think about anything at all when the car arrived home Naruto hurried out and went inside, he wanted to go straight upstairs to his room and sleep

** " Naruto"** Tsunade called

" What is it baa-Chan?" Naruto turn to face her who was sitting on a arm chair near by the fire place, Naruto wasn't in the mood to deal with that handy Old hag, who was looking at him with irritation,

**" we are having your birthday party this Sunday night and this one is very important don't try to screw it, people from very well-known back ground will be attending so you need to be in you best manners and you can invite any of you friends just make sure you don't do anything stupid like you did last year"**

Naruto didn't say anything but he really didn't like birthday parties he'd rather spend time with his friends, but saying anything wont help once that old hag decide something there is no way to change her mind and today naruto really wasn't in the mood.

Tsunade was shocked that Naruto didn't argue like usual. Naruto went to his huge bedroom and lay down on his bed closing his eyes.

Without realizing Naruto thought about his first kiss!

He thought about the raven boy's cold eyes that seems to burn in the blond... Naruto thought of the raven lips which was on his not very long ago , he thought of the tongue that brushed against his while ago, Naruto blushed and felt his lower body tense up!

**" fuck, fuck what the hack is wrong with me" **shaking his head to get thoughts out of his mind " urahhhh fuck" Naruto hiss at the pain he felt when he moved ,the door opened " Naruto nii-chan are you ok" Naruto looked to see Konohamaru was at the door,

" ah! im fine what you doing here?" Naruto asked getting up now Konohamaru came and set on his bad

" neh ? neh? do you know from next week I'm going to start school baa-chan said were going to go to school together" Naruto smiled he really liked Konohamaru! life is fan abound him because both of them were alike.

"ahh! neh? Naruto nii-chan what happened to your lips?" Naruto touched lips trying not to think! Naruto said "nothing I just got in a little friendly fight haha...haha" Naruto laughed nervously " wow... you got in a fight and only got one injury your so cool".

after awhile konohamaru and Naruto left to have dinner, Naruto couldn't do his homework because he COULDNT concentrate so he went to sleep instead which was hard too.

Next morning also started as usual Naruto was running late...

**END of chapter 3**

* * *

**please review **

**hope my readers liked it sorry for any of the mistakes I have made.**


	4. counting the time

_**Like every writer says please read and review. **_

_**I hope you like my ideas if you don't then I'm sorry.**_

_**warning: Yaoi, bullying as usual.**_

_**Rated: M**_

_**I do not own Naruto only sasuke does only him no one else also sadly I also do not owe any character in this story. but I really wish I did well most naruto fan wishes that.**_

_**I'm trying my best for my first story I really hope that my reader will like it but for some reason I don't want continue this story because I feel like my ideas are not good.**_

_**please suggest anything that you want me to correct or to add by PM.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4 **_

_**Counting the time.**_

_Damn! I have to learn getting up early..._

_Well he thought he was going to be late but luckily he wasn't, " what the fuck has happened to my desk?" naruto yelled when he went to his home room class . naruto is loud mouth and really noisy but never got into a real fight with someone, that's why students has misunderstood him (so did sasuke) but people didn't know that when naruto get angry world can turn in side out. there were writing all over Naruto's dusk saying " Loser, idoit , asshole, I hate you, homo, get out, fuck you, shit head, dickhead" and many more things that naruto didn't like at all his eyes flashed red with anger" who the fuck did this ?get your ass in here" many of the student laughed at naruto thinking what will that little fox do and some were shock that naruto can talk like that, but did they know that naruto knows many things and fighting is one of them ,his whole family knew how to fight, it's their family legacy thing or whatever. naruto learnt Marshal art and karate with his pervy Sage Jiraiya who is a old friend of Tsunade and was his dad's sensei. even thought he is old that man sure fight like a healthy young man , naruto was in his killer mood who ever did thing is going to pay, he kept yelling then suddenly a blacked heir girl walked up to him thinking naruto is annoying and said" what if I said I did it what are you going to do? ha? you think your a big dude now ha? losers are losers and let me tell you, your a freaking loser so stay away from Sasuke-kun! got that loser boy?" she looked at naruto with her eyes showing disgust, hearing that boy's name made Naruto's blood boil more in anger, naruto glared at the girl clenching his fist, the way he looked at her was anything behind that girl's imagination, she felt as thought she was staring at a demon itself, now she was now really nervous...!( sweat dropped from her face)" is there anyone else who did this with this ugly shit face then come out i'm going to kick all of your fucking ass's" he said that by kicking him own dusk, everyone in the room jumped! at the sudden action of naruto Uzumaki._

_he went over to the girl and said " you ugly bitch who do you think you are? do you think im going to go easy on you because your a freaking girl ? then let me tell that I wont!" he grabbed her heir and that girl was scramming her lungs out, he took her over to his desk and ordered pick it up and the girl did as she was told, she was so scared!, that she was shaking endlessly, " now change my desk with yours!" naruto pulled her heir to make her stand straight, she screamed more but right now naruto was heartless nothing made him feel sorry! nor did anyone else came to help her, the girl put Naruto's desk where she sits and brought her one to where he sit, than naruto pushed her from her back making her fall on the floor" don't any of you dear do anything like this again with me because of that sasuke teme or I will show how bad I can be, if you got that then stop looking at me like a bunch of idiot" and everyone quickly stopped looking at naruto, now they weren't laughing anymore they were whispering fearfully._

_"naruto that was amazing, and here I was wondering how your going to handle the bully thing from the fan girls of the uchiha boy " said kiba approaching the blond, Hinata followed behind kiba," urrm... are you ok naruto-kun" asked Hinata , naruto just nodded his head and looked at Hinata who blushed (as usual) her black long heir which looked perfect with her shy personality, she was good looking many boys asked her out but she always rejected them because her heart already belongs to someone. She been feeling uneasy lately... but she will settle it because she has too.! _

_Naruto's day wasn't going to well ... one problem after one problem came rushing his way but luckily he was being able to deal with them fine but what he wasn't sure of is for how long? for how long will he keep up with this? his hate for sasuke seems to be growing by every second!. his perfect school life was not so perfect any more and it was all the sasuke's fault, tsk what is that teme's problem?_

**_Lunch time_**

_Sasuke has been wondering all morning thinking " JUST how horrible the dobe's day is going " and smirking at himself not knowing that his plan has almost back fired (almost because naruto is having a bad day but not according to sasuke's plan). " if you think naruto is having a hard time then your wrong sasuke" said shikamaru shaking his head as he walked past sasuke! sasuke stopped smirking and raised a questioning brow trying hard not to show the shock that he was having inside" His right Sasu, you know your boyfriend isn't all crowed or anything I hard he was the one giving hard time to the girl who tried to bully him hahahahah they said he was really scary hahahha I guess he is really fitted to be your boyfriend pfft hahaha " suigetsu came and sit next to sasuke. " that dobe is isn't my boyfriend, but oh well he is just digging his own grave by acting all smart and strong, I guess I will have to take the responsibility of making his life hard hn ". " but why sasu? I don't see what__ so bad that he has done to you, it was only a milk shower pfft ahahhahahah" why even sasuke cant put it in right words._

_Naruto was really angry today because people were still staring at him eyeing him in disgust and hatred which naruto doesn't like and some people or you may say some girls has intentionally been pushing than saying 'oh I didn't see you there.' oh come on its not like he was invisible Naruto cant take this anymore so went to the rooftop trying to clam himself, he lay on the floor without realising he fall asleep going to his beautiful world of miso ramen( which he most of the time does), after all the things that has been happening today he needed to clear his head. _

_" hn what a dobe sleeping in a place like this" sasuke said as he walk over to sleeping naruto. naruto is not really a sleeping angel, his mouth was slightly ajar and drooling mumbling something about ramen and some other staff that sasuke couldn't understand, naruto was breathing heavily, each time naruto inhale and exhale his chest moves up and down with rhyme. the raven bent down and was now sitting next to the sleeping blond, watching the blond dobe closely thinking ' hn ...should I wake the dobe and do something to irritate him.' he thought that while smirking and was poking the blondes cheek with one of his finger. _

_Naruto beautiful dream about miso ramen has turn into what naruto would consider nightmare, 'in Naruto's dream, he now was dreaming about a raven boys hand being all over him touching him here and there making naruto moan out the raven's name but what he didn't know that he was actually moaning the name out loud which the boy next to him was able to hear. _

_sasuke was surprised...! " what?... is that dobe dreaming about me? hn" said sasuke few second after naruto moan "sas... u__kee ah". as naruto moan few more times " ahh umm" sasuke felt his body tense up," damn" he felt his trouser around his lower part getting tighter, he let his eyes scan the sleeping blonde only to find that the dobe was in the same situation as him!... he smirked and lean forward to kiss the sleeping dobe, sasuke let his tongue slighter inside the blonde's ajar mouth. it didn't take long for naruto to response to the kiss but he was still in deep sleep, sasuke let his tongue explore every corner of Naruto's mouth liking the way Naruto taste, "oh dammit" he liked the taste of Naruto's sweetness even thought he usually hate anything that is sweet!..he was twisting Naruto's tongue with his own and warping around it, making naruto moan in his mouth which makes him wanna do more things to make the dobe moan more and more!. damn this feels way too good to be true! the feeling of wanting more rushed through him! and now he was slowly realizing there also was a uncomfortable feeling which was also growing more and more by time! his pines wanting to be freed from the trouser. sasuke was having a really hard on damn "this dobe is making me lose control over my own body" he thought. _

_naruto still a sleep (what an idoit naruto dude wake up how can you still sleep) .. sasuke didn't feel its right to kiss a sleeping person because it like molesting a sleeping person, sasuke pulled away not wanting too but he also needed air then he was staring down at the dobe now whose pale pink lips has turned red from the kiss. sasuke smirked when he saw the cut on the Corner of Naruto's bottom lip which he left just yesterday thinking 'im sure the dobe thinks about me when ever he sees this cut'. _

_now finally naruto eyes started to open slowly, eyes that were so lustful. " finally awake from your beauty sleep ha? dobe", "graaah" naruto jumped up when he hard sasuke's voice beside him. " w-what are you doing here?" naruto asked showing how horrified he was in his voice. " just came to see you dobe so don't wet your pants" that got Naruto's attention he realized that he had a hard on ' shit I cant let the teme see this'( not knowing sasuke already knows) naruto run out of there not listening when sasuke called him from behind " oi dobe what happened? hey wait" no use naruto was long gone. sasuke sit there shocked thinking ' what just happened'._

_after Naruto's hard on clam downed he got out of the boys room well naruto isn't a person who touches them self if he had a hard on he let it come down on it own, Naruto making his way back to the class room to find his friends, and meet Hinata" oh hey Hinata what you doing?" Hinata looked at his and blushed! " umm nothing ... ano naruto-kun...um .. can I ...ah can I .. talk to you about... something? DING DONG ( school bell rings end of lunch time) " yeah sure why not but the bell gone lets talk after school okay" naruto answered and Hinata nodded both of them made their way to their last class of the day._

**_after school_**

_while Hinata waits for naruto to came back who went to get two drink for himself and Hinata. she was in a very difficult dilemma, not sure about telling naruto what she is planning to tell, she decided she will just close her eyes and tell him everything." sorry to make you wait" naruto said as he handed Hinata her drink. " well Hinata what is it that you want to talk to me about" naruto asked he can clearly see that her face was burning red! but oh well her face is always red whenever he talks to her, he saw Hinata hesitate and he was now running out of patience " umm your see naruto-kun... well urmm .. I...since ...we...I ah...kids..." she shuttered then she closed her eyes gathering all of her courage and imagined that naruto wasn't here and burled out " **naruto-kun I liked you ever since I was young, please don't hate me because I love you I really do urm I want you to be my boyfriend if that okay with you**" ha? ha ? what just happen did I here the right thing naruto thought and decided to ask Hinata if he hard right" sorry but I di-" Hinata interrupt him " its ... ok you don't have to be sorry, naruto-kun ... I mean I knew you were going to reject me " she said with her face blushing behind red and tear running down her face naruto felt guilty thinking it was his fault which maybe was right! but she misunderstood " No! no Hinata I didn't reject you I well I wasn't sure if I hard it right but now I guess I did umm look Hinata your nice, also your one of my best friend and I like you a lot but you see umm I never thought of you like that, but arrh I would like to gave it a try but I'm not sure if it will work out. are you ok with that?" naruto was now blushing up to his ears like a red tomato._

_Hinata felt a ray of light glowing in her heart which told her there is hope for her and naruto, Hinata nodded her head and said " yes" naruto smile at her them said " ok that good I guess but Hinata if it doesn't work we shouldn't have hard feeling and carry on being friends! okay?" Hinata looked at him and nodded, she is willing to take risk so see if naruto was her destiny.._


	5. chapter 5 sorry sorry

**To these who liked my story I'm sorry I didn't update in awhile but I might update soon. at fist my laptop wasn't working but now that it is working, I'm writing other stories, if you liked my story then I'm sorry I wont update in awhile because I'm not sure if I should continues or not but please read my other 2 FF " promised to the Uchiha" and " Broken".**

**I personally like my other two stories better, this one was my first FF I was nervous so I messed it up by rushing.**

**if you want me to continue then please let me know by reviewing I would like to know if my readers want me to continue or not^_^**

**Ja ne! sorry once again *¬* **


End file.
